Rückkehr
by Mirija
Summary: Severus Snape trifft Minerva McGonagall. Post HBP, OneShot, kein Pairing, Warnung: Character Death


Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir nix, keine Kohle  
Rating: P12, K+  
Warnungen: Character Death

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rückkehr (von Mirija)

Müde blickte Minerva von ihrem Schreibtisch auf. Sie hörte die Wendeltreppe sich drehen. Welcher ihrer Kollegen konnte wohl zu dieser späten Stunde noch ein Anliegen haben? Sie rieb sich die Augen und dachte an die letzten Tage zurück. Es war ihr schwer gefallen, sich in die Stellung als Schulleiterin einzuarbeiten. Weniger wegen der geforderten Aufgaben, sondern viel mehr, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass es noch nicht wirklich ihre Aufgabe war. Sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, Albus so zeitig nachzufolgen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und leise trat der Besucher ein. Minerva blickte zur Tür und erstarrte.

„Das ist das Ende", dachte sie. „Nun wird er mich ebenso umbringen wie Albus."

Snape war still eingetreten und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Dann verharrte er und zeigte Minerva beide offenen Handflächen. Vorsichtig zog er unter dem starren Blick Minervas seinen Zauberstab hervor und platzierte ihn vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch.

Minerva atmete gezwungen ein und aus, noch immer war kein Wort gefallen. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die hagere Gestalt ihres Gegenübers gleiten. Seine Robe war noch immer dieselbe, die er am Abend des Mordes an Albus getragen hatte. Man sah das getrocknete Blut auf der Schulter, wo der Hippogreif ihn verletzt hatte. Aber noch mehr Blut war auf seiner Robe verspritzt, frischeres. Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass zumindest im Moment keine Bedrohung von ihm ausging.

Snape blickte sie müde an, müde und leer. Der erste Satz, den er sagte, war:

„Draco ist tot, ich konnte ihn nicht retten. Der Lord …" dann brach seine Stimme.

Snape drehte sich leicht um sich selbst, wie wenn er auf der Suche nach einem Stuhl wäre, doch dann sank er einfach auf die Knie, beugte sich vornüber und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Minerva musste sich erheben, um ihn im Blick zu behalten. Langsam ging sie um den Schreibtisch herum. Als sie vor Snape stand, hob er seinen Blick zu ihr und mit einer unvorhersehbaren Schnelligkeit griff er ihren Arm und zog sie hinunter zu sich.

Minerva stieß einen überraschten und erschreckten Laut aus. Dann fand sie sich mit ihm auf einer Augenhöhe wieder und blickte in seine dunklen Augen. Es war einer jener seltenen Augenblicke, in denen etwas in seinen Augen zu lesen war. Und was Minerva da las, war die gesamte Palette von Schmerz über Trauer bis hin zu Verzweiflung und Selbstanklage.

Obwohl Minerva ihm so nah war, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte, musste sie sich anstrengen, seine Worte zu verstehen – sie waren nur ein Hauch.

„Umsonst, umsonst, alles war umsonst … ich konnte ihn nicht retten … ich habe Albus ermordet, um Draco zu retten. Albus wollte es so … nicht ich. Und dennoch! … Nun klebt auch noch Dracos Blut an meinen Händen! Der Lord … ich musste gehorchen, sonst wäre alles sinnlos gewesen! … Er hat geschrieen und gebettelt … Minerva … ich weiß nicht mehr, wohin ich gehen soll … meine Seele … niemals werde ich Ruhe finden. Ich kann nicht mehr … Albus wollte es nicht glauben, aber es ist so … ich brauchte ihn so – so sehr!"

Minerva zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie konnte ihre Aufgewühltheit nicht mehr verbergen. Zu sehr wüteten widerstreitende Gefühle in ihr. Albus Tod – ermordet! Von dem Mann, dem sie nun in die Augen blickte und versucht war, ihm zu vertrauen! Das war zu viel, dieser Spagat war zu weit.

Verzweiflung schwang in ihrer Stimme, als sie flüsterte:

„Was willst du von mir? WAS WILLST DU VON MIR?"

Snape packte sie mit beiden Händen an den Armen: „Ich brauche dich! Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

Minerva straffte ihre Schultern und schüttelte seine Hände ab. Dann erhob sie sich langsam und sah auf Snape herab, der vor ihr kniete. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf:

„Ich kann nicht, Severus, ich kann nicht! … Ich könnte noch glauben, dass Albus tatsächlich so etwas Ungeheuerliches getan hat, wie seinen eigenen Tod zu planen … er betrachtete das ganze Leben ohnehin als ein einziges großes Strategiespiel – und bezog auch den Tod mit ein. … Ja, ich könnte es glauben …aber dennoch könnte ich dir niemals wieder vertrauen."

Snape blickte nun auf und in ihre Augen, als sie leise weitersprach:

„Ich tat es ohnehin nie, ich konnte dir nie ganz vertrauen … so wie Albus. Im Geist sah ich dich immer so vor du-weißt-schon-wem knien, wie du es jetzt vor mir tust … ich kann nicht."

Langsam stand Snape auf. Er blickte sich intensiv um, ging zu Albus Portrait, wo derselbe noch in tiefem Schlummer lag, und strich mit sanfter Hand darüber. Dann drehte er sich zu Minerva um und sagte rau:

„Du musst die Schutzzauber nicht ändern, Minerva. Ich werde nicht wiederkommen."

Dann verließ er ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen das Büro, so leise wie er gekommen war.

Die Zeit verging.

Ab und an kam eine anonyme Eule, die Daten eines geplanten Überfalls brachte.

Manchmal wurde Snape gesehen, aber nie gefasst.

Auf seltsamen Wegen wurden dem Orden die Horcruxe zugespielt.

Als das Ende Voldemorts kam, stand neben ihm ein hagerer, vorzeitig gealterter Mann.

Nachdem alles vorüber war, erklärte Harry Potter, dass er es nicht geschafft hätte, Voldemort zu besiegen, wenn dessen Schutzschilde nicht außer Kraft gewesen wären.

Müde blickte Minerva von ihrem Schreibtisch auf. Sie rieb sich die Augen und dachte an die letzten Tage zurück. Den Fall Voldemorts und all die Feierlichkeiten, die darauf folgten und den Helden hochleben ließen. Und sie dachte daran, dass niemand auf den Helden geachtet hatte, der in der tiefsten Dunkelheit den Sieg des Lichts ermöglicht hatte. Sie hatte ihn gesucht und gefunden. Seine Leiche hatte zwischen denen ausgewiesener Todesser gelegen, die gerade von Ministeriumsbeamten abtransportiert wurden. Minerva hatte ihm ins Gesicht geblickt. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie dort zu sehen erhofft hatte – aber es war definitiv nicht das, was sie vorfand.

Vielleicht hatte sie gedacht, dass er im Tod endlich Frieden gefunden hätte, dass Ruhe oder auch Triumph seine Züge prägen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen war dort zu lesen. Sein Gesicht spiegelte nur ein in Einsamkeit und Schuld verbrauchtes Leben wider.

Wie oft hatte sie schon bereut, ihm ihre Hilfe versagt zu haben … unzählige Male.

Wie oft hatte sie darauf gewartet, ihn auf der Treppe zu hören … immer umsonst.

Langsam stand sie auf und ging zu der Stelle, an der Snape vor ihrem Schreibtisch gekniet hatte … zu spät.

ENDE

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen!


End file.
